Field
The disclosure relates generally to moisture barrier membranes that suppress moisture vapor emission from flooring structures and in particular that suppress moisture vapor emission from concrete floors.
Description of the Related Art
Moisture is present as vapor in all concrete floors. As moisture vapor rises from the concrete, it can degrade adhesion of floor coverings, which are adhered to the concrete. Once the adhesion or floor coverings degrade, the floor coverings may lift, crack, or ooze water, thereby damaging the flooring structure.